Un Dia De Enero
by Shroomed
Summary: Tenten always seems to get invoved in Hinata's "Get rich quick" plans. But what If this particular one makes Tenten, have to face her biggest fear? Will it help her and her Romance? Eventual Neji/Ten.
1. What Did I Get Myself Into?

**A/N: I really hope you enjoy it. And it'll be an eventual Neji/Ten**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Anything.**

* * *

**Un Dia De enero Ch.1: What have I gotten my self into?**

I sat on my kitchen table eating my usual breakfast. eggs, bacon and squashed beans. I didn't know what the squashed beans were called but, I knew they were damn good. compliments to my eldest brother, Kyo.

"How's the food guys?" he asked, referring to my other brothers, Ichirou, Kenji, Nori, my twin brother Ryuu and I.

"It's delicious" Ryuu piped up. "It's like your the only one in this whole family that got mom's _Hispanic_ genetics in cooking"!

I smiled Ryuu's comment. "Seriously. I couldn't cook if My life depended on it."

"We know." Kenji scoffed. "You almost burned the house down the last time remember?"

"Thanks for reminding us Kenji! I was worried we'd all forget about that incident!" I said sarcastically while my other brothers laughed.

I snatched the newspaper from Kenji and stuck my tongue at him.

I quickly noticed an ad that said:

**WANTED: BAND/SINGER THAT SPEAK FOREIGN LANGUAGE. **

**PAY A LOT OF MONEY.**

I immediately thought of my best friend, Hinata. The girl was amazingly wealthy. She was the heiress to the great Hyuuga fortune. But don't get me wrong, she was no Paris Hilton.

Sure, Hinata was shy and timid around others. Some thought that she had a stuttering problem, but when she's around me it all goes away. When we met we both just clicked. She was always so hyper around me. And Always confided in me,

In fact, Hinata always was scheming a "get rich quick plan". I don't know why. I mean if she was an Heir to a huge fortune why should she have to worry about money.

I realized it was for her pride. She didn't want people to believe that she had to depend on others. She didn't want people to believe that the only way in the worl she would ever get money is becouse her daddy's rich. She wanted to prove that if she wasn't an Heiress she could support herself _by_ herself.

But for some reason I was always dragged into those get rich quick plans. I don't know how she does it, maybe it's that sweet voice of hers, or those eyes. Who knows?

And remembering about Hinata I thought of her cousin Neji. I sighed. We used to be really close before, Neji and I. He could trust me, and I could trust him. He told me about his father. He told me How his father had risk his own life to save Hinata. It meant so much to me that he could trust me like that.

But Then we just stopped talking. I miss him. A lot.

Just as I finished my thoughts the front door slammed open.

"TENTEN!" Hinata said with a gleam in her eye. I widened my eyes. And gave her a _'what the hell is the matter with you?'_ look. "I REALLY need to talk to you!" She said pointing her index finger towards me.

Oh no. She had that look in her eyes. She was panting a bit which probably meant that she ran her happy ass all the way over hear.

"H-hello K-kyo.I-ichirou, R-ryuu, N-nori, and K-kenji" She said greeting them. She seemed a bit embarrassed for barging into the house. Which I don't know why it's not the first time.

My Kenji and Ichirou nodded at her in aknoledgement, and Ryu smirked.

"Hello Hinata." Kyo said smiling at her. He was the most politest one of all my brothers. Which made sense. He was the oldest.

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs to my room. My room was in the top room of the house.

My room wasn't the best room in the world. I didn't have much in it, just the necessary objects like a bed, dresser, ect. It was simple and sweet. Just how I liked it.

"Tenten!" She exclaimed. "Did you read the newspaper this morning?" She asked and took it out of her pocket. I sat on my bed, and she did the same.

The newspaper had a big circle around the ad that I saw this morning:

**WANTED: BAND/SINGER THAT SPEAK FOREIGN LANGUAGE. **

**PAY A LOT OF MONEY.**

"What about it?" I asked.

"Hello? Didn't you tell me you speak Spanish. A foreign language? " She said as it was obvious.

" . . . It depends. What are you implying?" I said. It hit me right then in there like pile of bricks.

"Well. This is for the annual festival of families. And it's being held here in Konoha."

"... Go on." I said, praying that she was not going to make me do what I think she was.

"Since my father is so successful and stuff, the Hyuuga clan has to go. SO I CAN GET US IN!" She smiled, an evil smile. One that has _crazy_ written all over it.

"What does me speaking Spanish have to do with anything?" I asked trying to act confused.

"Oh Tenten! we've all heared you sing and everybody knows your amazing at it. And so if you can sing in one language, what's to say you can't sing in another?"

"Oh, Hinata I knew you were gonna make me do this!" I complained. "You want me to sing at this festival thing!?"

"YES! And I can be your manager /agent. and your career will go off from their. we'll be swimming in money in no time!" Hinata said Excitedly.

I looked at Hinata and sighed. "Hinata, you know I have stage fright. What if I go up there and make a total fool out of my self? The only reason I can sing in front of you is becouse your my best friend! Besides go ask Ryuu he's the one with the dreams of becoming a famous Rock star." And it was true. My brother dreamed of being another Jim Morrison, or another John Lennon.

"Tenten! You know I can't speak to other people, without stuttering my way through a conversation. " She said. "Besides, Neji's going to be there."

"S-so! I d-don't c-care if um, h-he's g-going to be t-there ..." Great that sounded very, convincing I thought to myself sarcasticly. I sounded like her.

"Oh please Tenten, you know you want to see him and all of his ..." She paused trying to look for the right word.

" . . . Sexy-ness?" She said Disgusted.

"Ew, Hinata he's your cousin." I said making the same look she had but laughing.

"Then you understood how hard it was for me to say that?" She said. I laughed. In my opinion Neji Hyuuga was more ... Gorgeous then anything. I don't want to sound like a fangirl. And i'm Definitely not one, but I think there's more to him then just beauty.

I sighed. "I don't know Hinata," I began. But then Hinata gave me the look. The one I can't say "No" to. "Please Tennie. You now how much this means to me." She grabbed my arm and hugged it. "Your My best friend. You're the only person I can come to with these sort of things.

I sighed again but this time in defeat. "You do realize that your plan is to be my maneger right?" I said reassuring her.

She nodded her head. "And you really think you could make money out of me?" I asked.

"Of coarse Tenten. I mean you voice is amazing. And your so Beautiful and ----"

"Okay! OKAY! Hinata I'll do it. You can stop kissing up now!" I said sighing in defeat.

She giggled with joy and Victory. She took out the newspaper once again and a pen, (She knew I was going to agree to this) and gave my the address to the festival. "Meet me there at 10:00 am sharp!"

She gave me a quick hug. "Thanks so much Tenten. Really it means alot to me that you're willing to this, Tenten. You're a true friend. Honest." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I said smiling back.

Hinata walked out of my room and I fell back in my bed.

"What have I gotten my self into!?"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: First story. R&R? ****Constructive** **Criticism if necessary. And Any opinions I will take into thought.(: **


	2. My Sister

_Ch.2 My Sister_

I walked passed the crowd of people. I finally made it to the place were Hinata wanted me to go to.

I got a quessy feeling in my stomach.

It was a tower. A HUGE tower. Imagine how many people where inside that building? And I would have to perform in front of ALL of them.

My head started to hurt and I turned around on my heal and was about to walk away. But I bumped into Hinata.

"Tenten! I'm so happy, you came. I thought you weren't going to show up." She said to me.

I sighed. I had try to get out of it.

This morning I tried to convince Ryuu to wear a wig and pretend to be me. It would work! We've done it a million times! But, of coarse he said no.

**Flashback**

_"Please?" I said pleading him._

_"Nope." He said walking out of the kitchen._

_I followed him._

_"PLEASE! I'll do all your homework for a month!"_

_"Pshh, I don't want to fail, Tenten." Ryuu snickered._

_"I'll do all of your chores!" I said._

_"Nope, you got yourself into this." He said to me. _

_He shut the door to his room in my face._

_"DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" I yelled out to him._

_"Your Ridiculous, Tenten." I heard him say from the other side._

**End flashback**

"Yeah, you know I wouldn't miss it for anything." I said sarcastically.

She didn't seem to notice. "You look nice." She said to me.

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing black jeans, a grey hoodie, and my usual, indigo colored converse. I had my guitar case slung over my shoulders. I let my hair in it's usual signiture buns.

"Thanks." I said smiling. I was still nervous.

"Do you know what song your going to sing?" She asked me.

"Nah, I'm just going to sit on the stage and sing whatever comes out of my mouth." I waited for her reaction.

Hinata gave me a look. "Are you CRAZY? How do you expect agents to sign you if you do that?"

I laughed sheepishly. "I'm Kidding Of coarse I know what song I'm going to sing."

"Don't kid like that Tenten this is serious business." She said shaking her head at me like a disappointed mother.

"Come on the entrance is over here."

I began to follow her.

"Hey Hinata, Where's your family?" I asked.

"They're probably inside already." She said carelessly.

"Does your father know what your doing?" I asked.

"Of coarse not Tenten."

"Then where does he think you are?"

"I told him I was going to Run some Errands. I couldn't tell him what I'm really up to. He'd disapprove. "

I grabbed her wrist and made her stop walking. "Then why try to do this at all if he's just going to disapprove. I mean come on. Your trying to make money out of being a manager. The music industry is really hard. Who's to say I'll succeed?" I asked her.

"Tenten." She said giving me a reassuring smile. "You didn't let me finish. I know in my heart once he hears you sing---Once everybody hears you sing, we'll both succeed."

I sighed I really am not going to get out of this!

* * *

As we were in the line to get in I noticed that there were a bunch of people who couldn't get in.

"Sorry pal. You ain't on tha list." The guard said.

As we got closer I noticed that I was holding Hinata's hand. She smiled at me. But I couldn't smile back. Hinata hadn't really explained to me _how_ we were getting in. Just that we could.

"Name?" The guard said as we finally got up to him.

He didn't even look at the list he just moved to the side to let her in. As I went with her the guard caught my arm. "Whoa there, who's this?"

"S-she's W-with me ..." Hinata said fidgeting with her fingers.

This is not the time to get nervous. I thought to my self.

"Sorry miss, but my boss told me if they ain't on tha list then they can't get in. No friends aloud."

I tried to hide the smile in my face. If I couldn't get in then there was no possible way that I could perform.

"S-she's not m-my fr-friend." Hinata said. What was she planning?

"She's my ... S-sister."

My mouth dropped. I looked at the guard who looked at me. All i could do was nod my head.

He gave a skeptical. "But all you Hyuuga's have White eyes. Her eyes are brown."

Oh wow. That planned failed. I guess i should just walk---"She's adopted" Hinata piped in.

Apparently HInata was NOT going to let this go. Hinata looked at the guard straight in the eyes. Any sign of unsureness was gone.

"I Never knew, Hyuuga-sama had an adopted daughter."

"He's not very proud of me" I said laughing nervously. Laughing so hard I began to cough and to wheeze.

Hinata gave me a slap to the back.

"I can see Why . . ." The guard said.

"Well then," I said offended. "I'm sure my _daddy _would love to here your opinions of how un-perfect I am!"

"No, no, that won't be necessary miss." He quickly opened the door for the both of us.

I gave him a snooty look and walked in.

As we made it in to the tower. My eyes widened as I looked at Hinata. "I can't believe we just did that!"

By this time Hinata was cracking up. "Don't worry Tenten, no one is going to believe that your my adopted sister. The fact that he fell for it is even more funny."

"Your right." I said. "Well we're in. Now all we have to do is try to find the guy who maneges the performances." I said beginning to walk.

I notice Hinata starring at me.

"What?" I said. I brought my hand to my face. If there was something on it then I wanted to Know! I was going to be performing in front of all these people I should look ... Okay.

"Thank God, your not a Hyuuga."

* * *

**A/N: Yay Chapter 2 Is up. Next Chapter Neji Will come in(: **

**R&R Please! **


	3. Un Dia de enero

**A/N: Okie, Here we Last chapter(:**

* * *

_Un dia de enero_

I followed Hinata. And followed her. And followed her. We were walking around in circles.

And the more circles we made. The more out of place I felt.

Everyone looked elegant and rich in their, nice sun dresses and dress pants. I was wearing Jeans and converse.

No Wonder the guy didn't believe I was a Hyuuga. I sighed I don't know why I didn't think to wear something more nice today.

I looked at Hinata. She in fact looked adorable in her short Ivory dress.

I stopped. "Hinata you have know clue were we're going do you?"

". . . Um . . . not exactly" She stopped and faced me. "Where do you think the stage is?"

I shrugged. I didn't know anything.

"Wow Tenten, thanks your so helpful." The sarcasm just seeped out her voice.

"Hey It's not my fault! Your the Manager/Agent. I'm not supposed to be clueless!"

"Well your doing a great job at it." Her tone was cold.

I scoffed. "Well at least one of us is, your the worst manager/Agent/Best friend ever"

"Ugh, Tenten Your ridiculous." She said. Why is everyone calling me that today??

I was about to give a comeback but then I noticed two white eyes starring at me. Neji

In factit wasn't only him it was the whole Hyuuga clan. and bunch of guest of the festival were circling around us.

"What's the matter Tenten can't find a better comeback." Hinata said clearly not noticing the people around us.

"Hinata?" Hiashi said Hinata's face turned pale at the sound of the voice who called her name.

"F-father?" She turned around to see her father. His eyebrow furrowed and his lips pressed together.

I looked over to Neji. He was looking straight at me. I didn't feel nervous. More happy then anything. I couldn't help to smile at him.

He smirked, but then gave me a real smile. The one that is rarely on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yuh Miss, sisters shouldn't fight."

Mr. Security guard from earlier was standing behind me.

"Sisters?" Hiashi said with a confused look on his face.

The security guard smiled. "Hyuuga-samadon't you think it's time to tell the world that you have a daughter in hiding." His accent was long gone.

Oh. My Lord.

"Might I ask who that daughter is?" Hiashi said in a stern voice.

The security guard made a confused face and pointed at me.

And suddenly there we a million pairs of eyes on me.

Oh God. What do I do. I started Hyperventilating.

Then I heard laughing. It was Hinata. Was she laughing at me? Hinata was laughing No scratch that howling. She looked like she was about to cry from the laughter.

I started laughing at her. She looked Hilarious holding her stomach and howling.

Then the whole room started laughing.

Except the security guard, Hiashi, and Neji. I don't think they caught the joke.

"What's so funny?" The security guard said.

"I just find it so hilarious how absurd that is." She said in between giggles.

"I mean, how can Tenten be my sister? Look at her eyes. You'd had to be a fool to believe that." The crowd that had formed around started to laugh again.

The security guard (Who's name was Mizuki, from what I read on the tag he had on ) looked very annoyed.

"That's because she's adopted" He said quietly. But loud enough for everyone to hear because that sent the whole crowd roaring.

I looked at Mizuki. I felt bad. This must have been embarrassing for him.

"Well, is she's not your sister then why is she here?" He asked.

Wow. Never mind.

....

........

...........

............

We are so screwed.

I tried to think of an excuse, but everything that I thought of made me seem a juvenile delinquent.

"W-well i-isn't it O-obvious . . . ?" Hinata said in her low Usual voice.

"L-look a-at her g-guitar. She's the main performance." She managed to get the last words out without stuttering. In fact, you could here the pride in her voice, to know that I was her client.

That Queasy feeling came back. I'd forgotton all about the damn performance and Hinata had to bring it up againg.

"Well FINALLY you arrived." A man with blond hair said moving through the crowds.

"I thought we wouldn't have anyone performing this year. But it's good you showed up."

I looked at Hinata. She smiled. Saved my the man in the black tights.

The crowd started to loose interest in the scenario and started to walk away. All stayed except, the Hyuuga's which looked like they still had a lot of unfinished business with Hinata.

I looked at Neji, who seemed to be amused.

I gave him a shrug.

"Now come along, your late which means we have a lot of work to do, do you have a manager or agent?"

Before I could even answer that question, Hinata got in front of me and all her confidence seemed to just take over. "Actually, I Hinata Hyuuga will be acting as Tenten's Manger/Agent. If there is anything having to do with her, please consult me first."

Wow. She sounded like a professional. The blond man nodded. "Alright and I'm assuming she speaks a foreign language."

As those two started to discuss i turned to look Hiashi.

I bowed. "Hello Hyuuga-sama." He smiled at me. "You can call me Hiashi, Tenten."

"Yes Hiashi-sama." I said.

"I never knew that you were a singer." He said to me. He had a non-believing look in his face.

"Um, only in my spare time sir." I said.

"I look forward into hearing you." He said to me.

I blushed. _no you don't _"Thank you Hiashi-sama."

He smiled at me. And walked away. I'm sure he was still very confused but he was probably going to ask Hinata about it later. The man wasn't a bad guy. You just had to stay on his good side. I looked over at Neji, who stayed behind.

"So ..." I said looking at him uncomfortably. "Did you believe any of it?"

"Hm, not one bit." He said smirking. I laughed starting to feel more comfortable. "I guessed you wouldn't."

"I will give you this. I am surprised at Hinata. I never knew she'd go to there lenghts to get something."

"Psh, Trust me after a while you'll get used to it." I said.

He looked at me and I looked back and suddenly it was that feeling that no one was watching. It was just him, and me.

" ...Neji .. Wh--TENTEN!" I was cut off my Hinata.

"Come on you have to get ready!" She yelled at me,

"Well I guess I'll see you after the show." I said started to walk away.

"Tenten!" He yelled my name and my heart sank.

"Yea?" I said stopping.

"I recall you having stage fright." He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes, "The things I do for a _sister_" I yelled leaving.

* * *

I stood back stage waiting for Hinata.

I was nervous.

"Tenten." Hearing Hinata's voice calmed me a bit.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I am." I said. She looked at me up and down. "Put your hair down." She told me.

I obeyed and let my brown locks fall. She smiled.

"There, we go alright are you ready?" She asked me.

I took a look at the crowd outside and shook my head "No."

"And No ladies I'd like to present to you to one of Konoha's very own, Tenten."

"Too bad." Hinata said.

I walked out on the stage and sat on the stool they had for me.

"Uh ... This is a song that, I'd like to ... deticate to some one very special." I said, placing my guitar on my lap.

_Te conocí un día de enero,  
con la luna en mi nariz_

_**I met you one January day,  
With the moon on my nose**_

_Y como ví que eras sincero  
En tus ojos me perdí_**  
**_**And seeing you were sincere  
in your eyes, i lost myself**_

_Que torpe distracción  
Y que dulce sensación  
_  
_**What a clumsy distraction  
And what a sweet sensation**_

I looked over to Neji and Saw him smiling. I suddenly got a bolt of confidence.

_  
Y ahora que andamos por el mundo  
Como Eneas y Benitin_

_**And now that we're walking around the world  
Like Eneas and Benetin**_

_Ya te encontre varios rasguños  
Que te hicieron por ahí_

_**I've already noticed the many cuts  
That they inflicted on you along the way**__  
_  
_Pero mi loco amor  
Es tu mejor doctor_

_**But my crazy love  
Is your doctor**_

_  
Voy a curarte el alma en duelo  
Voy a dejarte como nuevo_

_**I'm going to cure your mourning soul  
I'm going to leave you like new**_

_Y todo va a pasar  
Pronto verás el sol brillar_

_**And everything's going to pass  
Soon, you will see the sun shine**_

_Tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz_

_**You, more than anyone, deserve to be happy**_

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas_

_**Soon you will see  
Your wounds healing little by little**_

_  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_

_**Soon you will see how life itself  
Will decant the excess salt from the sea**_

_Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero  
hasta en tu propio país_

_**And although you've been a foreigner  
even in your own country**_

_Si yo te digo ¿Como dices tu?  
Tu aún dices ¿Que decis?  
Y lloras de emoción oyendo un bandoneón_

_**If i ask 'how do you say'  
You still say 'what did you say'  
And you cry with emotion listening to bandoneón**__  
_  
_Y aunque parezcas despistado con ese caminar pausado  
Conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón_

_**And though you seem absent minded with that lazy walk  
i know what causes your heart to ache**_

_  
Por eso quise hacerte esta canción_

_**that's why i wanted to make you this song**__  
_  
_Ya vas a ver como van sanando  
Poco a poco tus heridas_

_**You're going to see how little by little  
Your wounds are going to heal**_

_  
Ya vas a ver como va  
La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_

_**You're going to see how life itself  
Will decant the excess salt from the sea **_

As I ended the song the crowed cheered. And I could feel my heat raise on my cheeks. "Thank you" I said into the Microphone.

______________________________________________________________________

I sighed looking the view of the town. Konoha was beautiful at night.

I was at the 5th story of the tower. And It was pretty high.

"Tenten, you were amazing." Hinata said to me walking into the balcony I was in.. She hugged me.

"Thanks Hinata." I said. "What did your father say?" I asked.

She chuckled. "He told me he was proud that I would take the the situation into my own hands." She laughed.

"Wow Hinata, You got away with it, again." I Punched her playfully.

"Was it worth it?" She asked me.

"Was what worth it?"

"Was it worth facing your fear for me? You know in the end did it end up okay?"

I sighed and hugged her once again from the side. "Hinata, It was definitely worth it."

She Smiled. "I know, it was I was just making sure."

"Well, I'm heading back downstairs, are you coming?" She said.

"Um, I a hang out here for a while." I said. She shrugged "Suit your self."

I took a deep breath. I was still surprised I did that. I performed in front of all those people.

"You know Tenten, You never told me you had a beautiful voice." I turned around to see Neji entering the building.

"Hey How did you find this place?" I asked. "I thought it was my own discovery."

"Tenten please,don't be ridiculous. They made an announcement saying the gift shop was on the 5th floor. Someone was bound to find this place." He said, Standing next to me leaning against the rail. There goes that word again!

"Ugh, your just mad because, I found it first." I stuck my tongue at him.

"You haven't changed a bit." He said to me.

"Neither have you."

"I uh ... I missed you." I hesitated. Neji turned his head toward me.

God, I forgot how gorgeous this boy was. His perfect pale skin, his beautiful hair. I could feel my face heating up.

"I missed you too, Tenten." He said silent. I sighed I got nervous. I felt all the usual comfort going away. I had to get out of there. I cannot handle akward situations.

"Well, um maybe I should go now Kyo's probably waiting for me." I said starting to walk away.

"Tenten wait." He said, grabbing my wrist. "Listen I know I've been a real jerk for not talking to you these past few months---"

"10 months exactly ..." I interrupted.

"I know ... I know" he said. "I've been having a hard time with Hiashi, and getting along with him, and when he mentioned my father I just ..."

"I know Neji."

_**I know what causes your heart to ache**_

"You don't need to explain anything to me" I said.

"Tenten, I don't deserve to know someone as wonderful as you are." I blushed. I didn't really now what he ment by that but, I could Guess.

I smiled his hand had slid from my wrist to my hand. I got closer to him until our noses were practical touching..

I smiled and pressed my lips against his.

It was the best kiss i've ever had. And It was sweet and short.

"I love you Tenten." He said breaking away from the kiss.

"I smiled I love you too."

_**that's why I wanted to make you this song**_

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N:** **Okay well that Sucked. I'm sorry but i'm not real good at andings. But I hope you liked it. and even if you didn't ... REVIEW and tell me how much you didn't like it! Lol Give some feedback! -__-**


End file.
